Many walk-behind working machines, such as lawnmowers and other similar small powered equipment, have a self-propel system that propels or drives the working machine at a selected ground speed. In such systems, a control system is typically carried on the handle to allow the operator to engage and disengage the self-propel system and to select a desired ground speed. For example, many such control systems use a pivotable ground speed control bail on the handle of the working machine. In such systems, the bail can be pivoted to engage the self-propel system, with the degree of movement of the ground speed control bail dictating the ground speed of the working machine.
In these conventional self-propel systems, however, it can be difficult to maintain the control system in a fixed position corresponding to a desired cruising speed. For example, many control systems lack a fixed position in which the operator can comfortably hold the control bail while operating the working machine at a self-propelled “cruising” speed. In view of these issues, it would be desirable for a ground speed control system to allow for comfortable operation of the working machine at a desired cruising speed.